This core will provide a comprehensive, unifying framework for data collection and data analyses across all Research Projects 1-3, and for the Patient Access, Tissue and Biological Specimen, and Neuroimaging Cores. This core will also implement mechanisms that will allow the rapid transfer of clinical, tissue, genetic, and imaging data-to-data coordinating Centers for multi-center research projects involving other SPOTRIAS centers nationwide. For Research Project 1-3, the Biostatistical and Data Management Core will assist project investigators in implementation of well-focused and efficient designs, collection, entry, and validation of data, and statistical analyses. The Core will also assist project investigators in implementing multiple-study strategies, which support the simultaneous exploratory and confirmatory goals inherent in translational clinical research. The Core will assure that data entry for projects will be centrally managed with extensive automated range, consistency and validity checks on study data. The Core will apply to acute stroke a unique, highly automated system, developed at UCLA, that captures data from a variety of "real-time" data sources such as ICU and Stroke Unit vital signs and EEG monitors. This system features state-of-the-art computer programmability, data acquisition and storage, as well as user-friendly functionality Admission-discharge information and laboratory data are also artifact-screened, averaged trend data will be entered the database Navigation of the database will be mapped conceptually to the overall research design, with tables and forms common to all projects. Investigators will be able to access raw data, graphics, summaries, and tools for queries and statistics. Users will also be able to select studies of individual patients or subgroups across time, and mix raw and trended data channels independently of their original source.